Three Times Jason Was Sick
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Three-shot. Three one-shots of a sick Jason because why the heck not. Includes platonic Jeyna and somewhat romantic Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey... It's been a while. Blame school. School is really kicking my butt rig now and then I had swimMing everyday, but swim season's over and it's beginning of a new quarter at school so I had so,e free time and managed to write a little three-shot thing for you guys.**

 **So yeah.**

* * *

Jason blew his nose once again, in an effort to clear it. He had come down with a cold, complete with a headache, runny nose, sore throat, and a bad cough. The thing with Camp Jupiter is that if you get sick, you suck it up and later sleep it off. Don't abandon your duties. But Jason was really feeling miserable. His throat was sore, his voice was close to being gone, his head ached, his nose was running and he had to blow it constantly, and he'd been coughing so much that he wasn't sure it was entirely safe.

Jason sneezed, which snapped him out of his daze. He was supposed to be working on some paperwork, but he was too tired and too preoccupied with his illness to be able to focus. He groaned, resting his pounding head on the desk he was working at and fighting off the urge to fall asleep.

"Wow," someone said from the doorway. Jason looked up, but otherwise didn't move. Reyna stood just outside his office, smirking. "You look rough."

"I figured." Jason cleared his throat, which hurt, but at least he sounded less like he was dying now. "I feel like I've been run over by Hannibal."

"Too bad you can't just take a sick day." Reyna said sympathetically. "How high's your fever? Because if it's above a hundred and two degrees, you _have_ to stop working and rest."

"I was in the infirmary this morning, but I didn't have a fever so they just gave me those disgusting cough drops and sent me on my merry way." He sneezed again. "I couldn't afford to rest anyway, I've got tons of paperwork to finish up and there's that senate meeting today..."

Reyna nodded, and he knew that she'd understand. She had been in the same position he was last month, and hadn't been able to stop working.

"Do you want me to go get you some hot chocolate or anything?" Reyna asked. "It sounds like you need something soothing for your throat."

Before he could even reply, she'd come back with a styrofoam cup of hot chocolate and a blanket.

"I thought you could use this." She admitted, draping the blanket over his shoulders.

Jason took a sip of the hot chocolate, which momentarily soothed his sore throat and cough. Unfortunately, that didn't last long and the unpleasant tickle in his throat returned.

"I hate everything." He complained. "I just wanna sleep, and lay there with my pillows-" Jason cut himself off to sneeze.

"I'd hug you, but you're highly contagious." Reyna said. Even so, she embraced him in a friendly gesture. That surprised him. That type of affection wasn't very Roman, and you certainly didn't see it much in camp Jupiter, but Jason felt genuinely loved and cared for at the physical contact.

"Don't you have work to do too?" Jason asked.

"I finished it an hour ago." She replied. "You're just being unproductive."

"I'm sick!" He defended.

Reyna took half of his stack of papers. "Here, I'd be willing to do some of these for you, but only because you're not feeling well. This isn't gonna be a regular thing."

"Oh, thank you." Jason rested his head on the desk once more.

"We've got the senate meeting in an hour, so let's try to get all of these done before then. Then you can sleep for the rest of the day."

Jason decided that this was a good plan, and tried to focus on the paperwork. By the time they finished, his head was pounding more than ever.

"Let's go." Reyna grabbed his arm and he groaned. "We need to get to that senate meeting."

Jason sighed and dragged himself behind her.

The senate meeting dragged on, and Jason had to stifle his sneezes and coughs the whole time, which was an unpleasant feeling. When it finally ended, he and Reyna left the building and started walking back towards their villas.

"Well, I'm going to sleep for a little while." Jason yawned. "I'll see you later."

"Feel better, Jason." Reyna smiled as he walked inside.

He didn't have the energy to go all the way upstairs to his bed, so he just collapsed onto the couch, still donning his toga over jeans and the purple camp shirt. Gods, he felt completely worn out. He'd coughed so much that he was now hoarse, his nose was red and raw from constantly having to blow it, and his dull headache still hadn't gone away. He closed his eyes and immediately, sleep overtook him.

Jason woke up sometime later because he'd rolled off of the couch, and, deciding that he'd be more comfortable in his bed, he went upstairs. He shed his toga, and changed into comfier clothes before getting into his bed. The pillow was cool against his head, which felt nice. The blankets were welcoming, and he snuggled a little deeper into them, sighing. Jason coughed and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him once again.

When he woke up, the first thing he registered was that he couldn't breathe through his nose and the annoying tickle in his throat was still there. At least his throat didn't hurt anymore, and at least the headache had gone away. The second thing he noticed: the sun was shining too brightly for it to be seven A.M.

"Crap," Jason muttered, hurriedly getting out of bed and going downstairs. If he'd missed a few hours of work, it would be a nightmare to try and catch up later. He walked into the kitchen, meaning to glance at the time, but instead his gaze fell on a piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up, curious, and read it.

 _Jason,_

 _Just take the day off and rest. Gods know you need it. I've got anything you needed to do today covered. I'll come check on you about lunch time, see how you're doing._

 _Take care of yourself, okay?_

 _-Reyna_

Jason smiled weakly before walking over to the couch and curling up on it. He could afford one day to recuperate...

* * *

 **Anyone ever just want to hug him because I do.**

 **So this is just kind of to show the progression of him getting used to being taken care of or whatever... The next chapter takes place on the Argo II and the final chapter takes place at Camp Half Blood, after BOO.**

 **reviews and story requests are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Tonight was the first night in a while that I didn't have homework, so I kinda hurriedly put this together for the second chapter.**

 **This one takes place on the Argo II, about a year/year and a half after the last one-shot.**

* * *

Jason wasn't sure how he managed to get sick in the middle of a quest, but here he was, trying to quietly get to the bathroom because he knew he was going to throw up. He finally made it and managed to shut the door before he vomited. Jason came to the conclusion that this was a bug, rather than seasickness. He never got seasick.

"Gods of Olympus," Jason muttered, running a hand over his forehead.

"Jason?" Someone called from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine!" He croaked.

The door opened, revealing Piper.

"Gods, are you okay?" She kneeled down and felt his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay." Jason muttered, but he wasn't very convincing seeing as he threw up again as soon as he said it.

"Oh, sweetie." Piper rubbed circles on his back. "How long have you been sick?"

"I started feeling sick right before my night watch..." Jason croaked.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" She demanded. "If you're sick, we need to know this!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." He answered, feeling thoroughly exhausted out of nowhere.

"Let's just get you back to bed, Sparky." Piper helped him stand up, then led him back to his cabin. She propped his head up with a pillow and laid the blanket over him. "You look awful... Can I get you anything?"

Jason shook his head.

"You need some water or something." Piper decided. "We can't have you dehydrated, and it would suck for you to be sick _and_ dehydrated." And she left the room. Jason desperately wanted her to stay, but he said nothing. Luckily, she was back in a short amount of time with a glass of water.

"I really don't think I can keep anything down." He said uncertainly.

"Just take a few small sips. We'll wait a little, then if you don't puke, you can drink a little more." She told him reassuringly. Piper put the glass of water to his lips, and Jason took a few tentative sips. "There, now just don't throw up in the next fifteen minutes and you should be better in no time."

Unfortunately, Jason did throw up again. Ten minutes later, the few tiny sips of water came back up, and they were back to square one.

"Small sips," Piper reminded him, bring the water to his lips once more. As much as he didn't want to, he swallowed the smallest bit of water. She sat on his bed and massaged his shoulders and rubbed gentle circles on his back, which felt really good.

"Well," she said after a while. "It's been twenty minutes and you haven't thrown up again." Piper handed him the glass of water. "You know the drill, a few more small sips and we'll see how it goes."

Jason complied, swallowing a small amount of water and returning to his previous position.

"You're awfully quiet." Piper noted.

"I'm really tired." Jason replied, burying his head into her shoulder. "This isn't much fun."

She laughed. "I figured. Can't be too pleasant."

"I love you," he mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Love you too, Sparky." Piper began to rub his back again.

Pretty soon, another fifteen minutes passed and he managed another sip of water.

"Can I sleep?" Jason asked wearily.

"Oh, yeah." Piper answered. "You need as much sleep as you can get."

"And can you stay here?" He mumbled, already beginning to fall asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." Piper promised.

When Jason woke up, he felt considerably better than before. His head was much clearer than it had been last night, and though he still felt a little queasy, it was nothing compared to what it had been.

"Morning," Piper greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better..." Jason sat up and immediately regretted it when a pang of dizziness hit him. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah, I did." She answered casually. "You were very sweet, by the way."

"What?"

"Do you usually get all..." Piper trailed off, searching for the right word. "All cuddly when you're sick?"

"I... What?" Jason asked.

"All last night, all you wanted to do was cuddle." She chuckled. "I was wondering if that's how you usually get when you're sick. If so, you should get sick more often."

"Oh. I never knew I was like that." He shrugged.

"So, do you think you're up for eating?"

"Not just yet." Jason said quickly. The thought of eating nauseated him. "I still feel a little... Bleh."

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Piper asked. "Just kind of rest and lay around until you feel better?"

"That sounds good." He yawned, laying back onto his pillows.

"I'll go ask Leo for help." She got up and left the room. In the short time that she was gone, Percy knocked on the door and came in without an answer.

"Hey, bro." The son of Poseidon greeted. "What happened to you? I haven't seen you in like, twelve hours."

"And I've been sick those twelve hours." Jason smiled weakly.

Percy cringed. "Oh. No fun. Just... Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Jason nodded, and Percy exited the cabin. Piper, Leo, and Annabeth all entered right after.

"You look awful." Leo frowned at him. "You should get some rest until you're feeling better. Until then, Percy and I can take your night watch."

"Thanks." Jason answered. "But I think this is almost over. I should be back to dangerous missions by tomorrow."

He smirked. "That's good. We can't have you dying on us. Then we'd be the six instead of the seven. Doesn't have the same ring to it."

Jason had to laugh at that.

Annabeth set down a glass of water and some saltine crackers. "Just in case you feel like eating later."

Annabeth and Leo soon left, and he went back to cuddling with Piper as they watched whatever movie she and Leo had picked out.

Jason realized that this was the first time he'd ever really been taken care of when he was sick.

* * *

 **So, here's like a real life update thing.**

 **I had my choir concert last night which was fun. Also I'm really pumped for Christmas and I have a couple new ideas for stories from a couple different fandoms. Also, I'm seeing Mockingjay part two tomorrow and I'm so excited.**

 **So what did you think of this one-shot?**

 **Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So here is the final chapter of this three-shot. :)**

 **this one takes place about six months after BOO, so about seven/eight months after the last chapter and two years after the first chapter.**

* * *

And once again, Jason found himself with a terrible cold. It had been almost two years since he'd had a cold this serious- the last time he'd been this miserable from a cold was back at Camp Jupiter. Unlike last time, though, he didn't even bother getting out of bed and let Piper coddle him the whole day. It was weird; he usually wanted to be left alone when he was sick, but he appreciated the sympathy and caring gestures from his girlfriend.

"So..." Piper said. "Even though I've taken care of you once when you were sick, I'm not quite sure how I can make you feel better. What would you usually do if you got sick?"

"Nothing, honestly." Jason coughed. "At camp Jupiter, I always just kind of had to suck it up. The most anyone ever did was give me those disgusting cough drops and tell me to get back to work. I once had to work with a 102 degree fever. The only time I'd ever really had a sick day was when Reyna took over my duties for me one day, when I had a really bad cold, so that I could rest.

"How old were you?" She asked. "When you had to work with that fever, and when Reyna took over for you?"

"Well, the one time with Reyna was about two years ago, so I was fourteen. The other time, I would've been about twelve."

Piper stared at him in shock. "That's crazy. Who makes a _twelve_ year old suck it up when he has a high fever?"

Jason didn't answer, but sneezed instead.

"So you've had to ignore illnesses your whole life." She remarked. "But now you haven't even made an attempt to get up even though you just have a cold."

"This is more than a cold." He protested, sniffling.

"You're right," Piper deadpanned. "This is some serious man flu."

"Shut up." Jason laughed.

"Get some sleep, you'll get better faster." She kissed his forehead and left the cabin.

Immediately, he felt overcome with sleepiness, and dimly wondered if she'd charmspoken him as he drifted off.

* * *

Piper, meanwhile, made a few Iris Messages.

"Hey, Thalia." She greeted. "I have a question."

"Fire away." Jason's sister replied.

"Well, Jason's sick," Piper began. "Nothing serious, just a cold, but I was wondering if you'd know how to make him feel a little better? Like, what would you do for him if he got sick when you guys were little?"

Thalia pondered the question for a minute. "I'd say just give him lots of physical contact. Cuddle with him, if he's up to it. Give him a hug. Maybe some cough syrup or that chest rub stuff if the cough is bad. Oh, and make sure he's drinking fluids."

"Thank you." Piper said. "Oh, and don't worry about him."

And she made one last call before heading back to him.

"Hey, Reyna."

"Piper." Reyna answered, sounding a little alarmed. "Is everything okay over there?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything's great." Piper said. "So, Jason has a cold and I don't suppose you'd know how to make him feel better? I know you two grew up together."

"Hot chocolate." The praetor answered immediately. "If he ever had a sore throat, all he'd drink was hot chocolate. And make sure he sleeps, or he'll be irritable later."

"Thanks." Piper smiled and ended the call.

* * *

Jason woke up feeling tired, which was odd, considering he'd just slept for a good hour, at least.

"How long was I...?" He asked, as Piper smiled at him.

"About an hour and a half." She replied. "How do you feel?"

"I'm tired and my body aches." Jason sighed.

Piper, much to his surprise, climbed up onto his bed and wrapped her arms around him protectively, even though she was much smaller than he was.

"I'd kiss you, but you seem miserable and I don't want to catch your cold." She said softly, beginning to rub gentle circles on his back. "How's your throat?"

"Sore." Jason admitted, laying back onto the pillows.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or something?" Piper asked. "The warmth might do you good."

"That would be wonderful." He replied, in between coughs.

"I'll be right back. Don't choke to death." She left, but was back in a few minutes with the steaming cup, which she brought to Jason's lips. Tentatively, he took a sip and was surprised at the immense relief it brought his throat, which was scratchy and sore.

"So, I talked to Thalia and Reyna while you were asleep." Piper told him. "I just asked if they knew how I could make you feel a little better."

"What did they say?" Jason asked. He was genuinely curious, given the fact that neither Thalia or Reyna had really taken care of him when he'd been sick.

"Thalia told me to cuddle with you and give you cough syrup and fluids." Piper chuckled. "All Reyna said was to give you hot chocolate."

"And you've barely cuddled with me." Jason said, faking an accusatory tone. "Here I am, deathly ill-"

"Don't be so dramatic." Piper laughed. "Maybe if you weren't so contagious..."

Still, they ended up curled up on Jason's bed together, him covered in a few layers of blankets and coughing occasionally. With Piper rubbing gentle circles on his back and the comfortable warmth around him, he felt relaxed and sleepy. Sure enough, Jason was out in a few minutes.

His last thought before he drifted off was how lucky he was to have her.

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE!**

 **I'm doing Christmas carols for choir already and I'm really excited to start writing some sort of Christmas story! Remember last years? *cringe***

 **My goal is to do like a twelve days of Christmas type thing, but that depends on how much time I have. I'll probably just resort to torturing Jason though, haha.**

 **If you want to give me prompts for a cute, fluffy Christmas one-shot with whatever characters, that is appreciated. :)**


End file.
